


Bonds

by K0naIsHappy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loss, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0naIsHappy/pseuds/K0naIsHappy
Summary: Sapphire Wasser has been through a lot in her life.  Now, she's about to embark on the journey of a lifetime, one that she's dreamt of since she was little.And she's not going it alone.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Original Female Character(s), Weiss - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Graduation Day

The end of the Signal Academy school year was just like that at any ordinary institution. The last day’s slate was reserved for parties and celebrations that were open for all students, including those graduating. Attendance predictably dropped during this last week of classes; sparring sessions in particular became more about one on one affairs rather than group battles.  


Just because the school year was nearly over didn’t mean the hard work was done, however. Dust supplies were restocked and captured Grimm were slain, and while workloads lightened and teachers became only slightly more lenient with misbehavior, those students waiting with bated breath for freedom still had to make it through the least anticipated times of the year.  


Exam season.  


At a school like Signal, combat ability was first and foremost, so most students focused their attention on the combat exams. Everyone knew that if you showed exceptional skill in combat, there was a slim chance you could be outright invited to attend one of the four Huntsmen Academies. This was rare, but year after year it was enough incentive for a handful of students to put all of their eggs in one basket and go for it.  


It never ended well.  


However, Signal was still a school, so exams also consisted of history, math, and science. Tests were sprinkled throughout the year, and just about any minor note or offhand reference from a lecture could end up in the final exam. Often, if you didn’t prepare for everything, it would end up gutting your final grade.  


One particular student hadn't been so prepared, and as exams came to a close she allowed her head to hit her desk, her lilac eyes closing as she let out a long sigh and slid her completed papers away.  


“Ugh, I can’t feel my brain...”  


A fair-skinned girl with gleaming, blue eyes and shoulder-length hair sitting to her left gave a small grin, before straightening in her seat and laying down her pencil. She stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and quietly sighed before looking over at her friend, slightly disappointed. “You shouldn’t have waited so long to study, Yang...”  


“Shut it, Sapphire. Not everyone had as much time as you.” Yang sat up with a tired grin, lazily running her hands through her golden-yellow hair as their professor, Mr. Haraldson, started collecting papers.  


Sapphire reached up to scratch her head, ruffling her hair a bit. “Well _I _didn’t go out and party.”  
__

____

____

Yang rolled her eyes and they exchanged small smirks. The professor, back at the front of the class, cleared his throat, silencing the buzzing conversations that had filled the room and drawing everyone’s attention to him.  


“Alright, everyone’s exams have been collected. You all should receive your final grade by tomorrow morning via your scrolls. I do hope you all have wonderful vacations.  


Yang leaned towards Sapphire and spoke in a low whisper. "Someone sounds like they're ready for the year to be over."  


“Those of you who will not be with us next year: you still have something to look forward to. Although I’m sure a reminder isn’t needed, the Signal Annual is scheduled for tomorrow evening. Only those graduating are able to participate in the combat tournament...” He stopped and eyed a boy with sandy hair on the other side of the room. “... looking at you Max.” The aforementioned boy groaned and tried to sink into his seat as everyone glanced at him.  


“However, everyone is welcome to spectate. No pets are allowed, of course. We don’t want another incident like last year’s.  


“Now, graduates, not only will this be your last chance to settle any rivalries you may have with fellow classmates, but it’s also a chance to debut the weapons you've spent the last several years designing, forging, and testing. These weapons will serve you in battle as Huntsmen or Huntresses in-training, or as personal defense if you choose to go back to your civilian lives.  


“Alright, advertising over. You may get up and roam the halls if you wish, but do be mindful that other classes may still be taking their exams.” He nodded and waved his hand in silent dismissal as he walked back to his desk, and a couple students started packing up their things.  


“Man, I cannot wait for tomorrow.” Yang leaned back in her seat and laced her fingers behind her head. “I’m going to kick so much butt.”  


Sapphire raised an eyebrow, a small smirk gracing her face. “You mean like last time?”  


“I was sick last time, okay! You got lucky! And besides, it was only a test!” She stood up and stretched her arms towards the ceiling, groaning with satisfaction. “Anyway, you wanna go see if Rubes is finished?”  


“Rubes” was Yang’s younger sister, Ruby Rose. Sapphire hadn’t been able to speak with her much due to the girl being two years behind them, thus having different classes. The few times they had been in each other’s company though, she seemed quite cheerful and bubbly. Which, while usually something that Sapphire found annoying to a point, with Ruby it was kind of endearing in a way.  


“Sure.” Sapphire gave a small smile and tossed her pen into her bag. She slipped her arms through the straps as she got up and followed Yang out of the room, smoothing out her skirt in the process. “Do you think she’s finished yet?”  


Yang put her hand on her chin and thought for a second, before a chuckle escaped her lips. “Ya know... probably not.”  


The halls had started to slowly fill with other students who had finished testing, most of whom were talking with friends or packing up to head home early. Everyone was dressed in the official Signal uniform; a gray blazer with maroon trimmings, along with a formal white shirt, red tie, and brown shoes. Girls wore maroon, pleated skirts and black knee socks; boys maroon dress pants. Despite not being an official school day, uniforms were still required to be worn, prompting Yang to complain briefly.  


“God, I wish I could just pop open a few buttons...”  


Sapphire gently shook her head. “That would be against dress code, Yang.”  


“Who cares?! It’s our last day!” Yang reached up to adjust her top before letting out a sigh. “I’m actually suffocating, though. I can’t wait to get home and change into something more comfortable.”  


“You’ve dealt with it the whole year, you’ll be fine for a little bit longer.”  


“Easy for you to say. Your Dad didn’t accidentally mark one size too small on the order sheet after you grew a whole cup size over the summer!”  


A grin crossed Sapphire’s face as the two friends rounded a corner into the second year hallway. “Couldn’t you have gotten another order?”  


“We tried! But the school had only bought so many of my size, and by the time we realized, they were completely sold out.”  


"Bummer.”  


As the two girls approached the door to Ruby’s classroom, Yang stepped forward to take a peek through the window. Her eyes landed on the girl’s signature red cloak, and her bob of black hair behind it. She was at her desk, nervously looking down at her papers, and probably in the middle of trying to solve a difficult question. Yang took a quick look around the room before turning back to Sapphire.  


“Yeah, she’s not done.”  


“Hmm.” The girl briefly looked up at a clock on the wall. “Do you want to wait for her?”  


Yang shrugged. “I'd have to anyway. I'm her ride home.” She took a quick glance down the hallway towards the cafeteria, seeing the doors open and a couple students going inside. “It looks like the cafeteria is still open, though, if you wanna go grab something to eat first.”  


“Sure.” Sapphire reached into the pocket of her uniform’s blazer and pulled out her wallet, opening it to see how much Lien she had. “Anything you want?”  


“Strawberry sunrise. No ice.”  


Sapphire looked up and off into the distance, unamused. She didn’t need to turn around to see the grin on Yang’s face. “Anything they would actually have, Yang?”  


“Fine, get me an apple or something. Dad’s cooking dinner tonight, so I don’t want to eat too much.”  


“Alright.”  


The blue-haired girl nodded and started off towards the cafeteria. Yang leaned back against the wall beside the door, letting out a sigh and watching as a small breeze ruffled the brown and dying leaves on the trees outside.  


It was dawning on her that today was the last time she’d walk through the halls of Signal. Tomorrow was the last time she’d fight in the arena. After that, she’d head home and, assuming she passed her exam, attend Beacon Academy in the Fall. It was all a little overwhelming. Not that she’d admit that to anyone, of course.  


Her thoughts then turned to Ruby. Yang wasn’t fond of having to leave her sister behind. It wouldn’t be like Signal or grade school anymore. They wouldn’t go to school or come home together anymore. With Beacon being a boarding school and on the mainland, she’d only be able to come home and visit during any breaks or holidays. They could keep in contact via letters, sure. Maybe even the occasional video call.  


But it was going to be a big change for the both of them. She couldn’t help worrying about how Ruby would do without her there nonetheless.  


She found herself wondering about how Sapphire would deal with the situation. The two girls had been close ever since they started at Signal, and Sapphire had always been the calm and observant one. She had once said that she preferred to keep her feet on the ground and worry about the here and now, instead of if she could’ve done better or what might happen in the future.  


A small smirk crossed Yang’s face briefly. She’d probably just say there’s no point in worrying over something she doesn't have much control over and then drop it. It was easy advice for Sapphire to live by -- she didn’t have a younger sister about as energetic and impulsive as an angry rapier wasp. She figured that alone was cause enough to be a little worried, at least.  


The rustling of the doorknob interrupted Yang’s thoughts. She looked over in time to see the door swing open, revealing Ruby. Her cloak flowed behind her as she turned to gently close the door, before she spun on her heel and caught sight of Yang.  


“Yang!” Ruby jumped at her sister’s sudden appearance. “I was just about to go look for you!”  


Yang chuckled and grinned. “Well, look no further. How’d it go?”  


“Uhh, good... I think. I got stuck on the math again.” Ruby nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. “Not as bad as last year, though!”  


Yang thought back to last year’s exams. Her sister had been the last of her class to finish, the school being nearly empty when the two girls left for home. She gave Ruby a small grin and shook her head. “I waited almost half an hour for you then, today it was only...” She pulled out her Scroll and checked the time. “Fifteen minutes!”  


“Heh, yeah...” Ruby looked off into the distance, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation. “Sooo, you ready to go?”  


The blonde girl shook her head. “Not yet. We’re waiting on Sapphire, she went up to grab some food.”  


“Ohhh...” Ruby glanced towards the cafeteria. Yang had talked about her plenty of times, whenever Dad asked how their classes were going. It sounded like she was a really good fighter, and really smart, too. It was too bad they were in different years, though. That made it hard to find the time to talk.  


Standing on her tiptoes, Ruby tried to get a glimpse over a nearby group of students blocking her view of the doors. Her eyes widened slightly when she spotted a speck of blue in the distance.  


“Ooh, I think I see her.”  


Yang glanced up from her Scroll to see Sapphire walking past the group of students. A boy in the group turned and spoke to her as she passed, causing her to stop and look at him briefly. Ruby and Yang watched her give a small nod, then turn and continue towards them. Her cheeks were now tinted a very light shade of red.  


“Oooh, that looked interesting.” Yang raised an eyebrow at her friend, a sly grin immediately crossing her face. “Could that have been a love interest?”  


Sapphire’s cheeks reddened further as she stopped in front of the two girls. “No... He was just wishing me luck for tomorrow.” She pulled an apple from her pocket and handed it to Yang.  


“Sapph, you don’t need luck.” The blonde gave a toothy grin and wrapped an arm around Sapphire. “You’re the best fighter in our class... apart from me, of course.” She gave a quick wink and took a bite from her apple as a small smile brightened Sapphire’s face, the girl’s blush slowly fading away.  


Ruby’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh yeah! The Signal Annual’s tomorrow, isn’t it?"  


Yang nodded and turned to face her. “It is. You didn’t forget, did you?”  


The girls cheeks changed color to match her cloak, and she let out a nervous chuckle. “Maybe... I was focusing so much on the exams, I guess it kinda just slipped my mind...”  


A far off clap of thunder grabbed the three girls’ attention. The sky through the windows had begun to turn an angry grey. What little sun that had been shining was now hidden behind the clouds, and the slightest breeze had started to rip dead leaves from the trees. Yang made a noise of mild disgust before turning to the others.  


“We oughta get going. Who knows how long it’ll be before it starts to pour.”  


A worried expression crossed Ruby’s face as the girls started off in the direction of the main entrance. “I hope Dad remembered to bring Zwei back in.” She remembered clearly the last time their Dad had forgotten about their pet dog. Zwei had spent hours outside in a blizzard before Ruby noticed paws pressed against a window, buried in snow.  


Sapphire shot the sisters a curious look as they walked. “Your Dad isn’t here today?”  


Yang shook her head. “Nope. He’s not one of the usual teachers chosen to do exams. Ruby would usually head home with him.” She took another bite from her apple. “She’s just lucky Bumblebee can seat two people.”  


“Wha-?!" The girl stomped her foot. “Are you implying that you’d just leave me here?!”  


“Of course not, my dear little sister.” Taking one last bite, Yang tossed the core of the apple into a nearby trash can, then spun on her heel to face Ruby. “I just don’t think it would be very comfortable for either of us if you had to sit in my lap on the way home.”  


“Oh...” Ruby fell silent, a sheepish grin crossing her face with her argument having been shot down. She turned to the blue-haired girl beside her, eager for a change of subject. “So, Sapphire...”  


Ruby paused for a second when she noticed Sapphire staring off into the distance, as if she was in a trance. “Sapphire?”  


“Hmm?” The second mentioning of her name managed to rouse the girl. She blinked once before glancing over at Ruby. “Oh, sorry Ruby...”  


“Oh, no, it’s okay!” Excitedly racking her brain, Ruby quickly tried to think of something to say. “Um... is your weapon ready for the tournament tomorrow?”  


“Yeah?”  


A gasp inadvertently left the younger girl's lips. “Do you think you could show me?”  


Sapphire quietly chuckled to herself. She had heard from Yang about the girl’s obsession with weapons, so she figured it would be only a matter of time before Ruby asked about her own. “I don’t see why not.”  


“Awesome! Yang showed me her weapons last night and they are so cool!”  


Yang rolled her eyes, fighting her inclination to play-act as flattered. “Ruby, you think every weapon is cool.”  


The girl flashed a smile as they approached the main entrance. “Yeah... Well, it’s fun to see what other people come up with, you know!”  


Sapphire opened the door to let the other girls through, and followed after them. Trees and flowers planted on either side of the walkway rustled in a warm breeze that greeted them as they made their way towards the parking lot. 

The squeal of tires on pavement split the air, and Sapphire winced in mild pain. She softly shook her head while Ruby chimed in, “I don’t like when people do that.”  


“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Yang chuckled and reached up to run her fingers through her hair. “Gotta let them have their fun while they still can.”  


Sapphire furrowed her brows as another squeal rang out into the surrounding area. “They can have fun without disturbing the peace.” She stepped off the path and onto the grass as the girls angled towards the right side of the lot; Yang’s normal parking spot. It wasn’t long before they spotted the bright yellow and orange bike amongst the other vehicles. Turning parallel to the cement, the girls continued along the grass embankment of the Signal River.  


The river, named after the Academy that had been built on its banks, not only passed by the school, but also through the town of Signal itself further upriver. Winding its way down from the mountains in the center of Patch all the way to the ocean, fed by snowmelt, the shallow river was often cool and clear all year round. There could usually be at least a handful of students hanging out, splashing around or just enjoying the relative quiet. It was a good place to stop and let your mind wander after a long day.  


Although, with everyone either staying inside or heading home due to the coming weather, Sapphire thought to herself that it was a bit of a blessing in disguise. They would probably be having to weave in between other people if it was a nicer day.  


There was another far off rumble of thunder as Yang pulled a key from her pocket. She pointed it towards Bumblebee and pressed a button, causing the bike’s lights to turn on and a soft idling noise to start emanating from it. 

Ruby hopped off the kerb as Yang went over to a pouch strapped to the left side of the bike.  


“Yang...”  


The blonde opened the pouch and reached in, pulling out a red, open-face helmet. She glanced up at her sister on the other side of the bike. “What’s up?”  


“We’re still dyeing my hair when we get home, right?”  


“As long as you passed, sure.” Yang shrugged and tossed the helmet to Ruby, who managed to get her hands up just in time to catch it, before looking back into the pouch.  


Sapphire raised an eyebrow as Ruby put on the helmet and started securing the strap underneath her chin. “You’re getting your hair dyed, Ruby?”  


“Huh?” The girl turned to face her with a slightly confused look on her face. ”Oh, yeah! Dad said I could get my hair dyed if I passed my exams!”  


Yang pulled out a yellow biker helmet and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles before she glanced over at the blue-haired girl. “We’d only be doing the tips of her hair, in case she doesn’t like it. That way we can just chop it off.” She looked over at Ruby briefly. “‘Though, her hair’s getting a bit long. Dad may just cut it anyway.”  


A soft whine emanated from the younger girl as Yang lifted her left leg up and over the bike to straddle the seat. She slid her goggles over her head, leaving them hanging around her neck, while she sat back and chuckled.  


“Ruby, your hair would end up shorter anyway if it ever got tangled up with that scythe of yours.”  


Ruby grunted in mild disgust. “Ugh! Her name is Crescent Rose, thank you very much! And besides, my hair isn’t that long...”  


“My point still stands.” Yang effectively ended any argument when she slid her goggles into place over her eyes. “Come on, we need to get home before the storm hits.” She patted the seat behind her and glanced back at Sapphire as Ruby climbed on board.  


“Well, Sapph... guess we’ll see each other tomorrow.” She put on her helmet and did the strap, smirking at the girl. “I look forward to breaking our tie.”  


Sapphire nodded as Yang began to back out of the parking space and into the lot. Ruby twisted to wave goodbye as they navigated towards the exit. A quick rev of the accelerator scared the girl into wrapping her arms back around her sister’s midsection as they turned out of the lot and onto the road back into town. The noise of the bike echoed off the surrounding environment as Sapphire watched the two accelerate down the road, before they eventually disappeared amongst the trees.  


She watched the road for a few seconds longer before a strong breeze hit her from behind, blowing some of her hair into her face briefly. Sweeping some strands back into place, she glanced at the sky, now dark gray and angry. There wasn’t much time, she figured, before it would start to rain.  


Turning around and walking up the embankment, Sapphire stopped at the top and looked down into the flowing water. It had always crossed her mind how convenient it was that the village she lived in was sat along the same river as her school, just much further upstream. She let out a small sigh as she thought to herself that this would be the last time she’d head home using the river.  


Maybe she’d stop at the bakery for a treat before heading home.  


A drop of rain hit the top of her head, alerting her to the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement behind her. She closed her eyes and calmly readied herself. Then, she stepped off the embankment, and disappeared into the water without even so much as a splash.  


~~~~~  


Doiteán’s Bakery sat on the banks of the Signal River, in the village of Sakuri a couple miles upstream from the Academy. It was locally known as the place to go to satisfy a sweet tooth. The prices were never too high, so just about anyone could come in and find something they liked. Moreover, on any given day, the smell of baking bread would fill the courtyard, only serving to attract more potential customers.  


Today just so happened to be one of those days. The delicious smell of bread had permeated just about every nook and cranny of the Sakuri marketplace, and as such, was the very first thing Sapphire noticed as the girl emerged from the river. Deactivating her Semblance, her body instantly coagulated as she leapt from the water and out onto the bank. She breathed a sigh as she stood and stretched her arms above her head, grimacing as her shoulders popped a couple of times.  


Dropping her arms, she deftly hopped over a short wall separating the village from the river, finding herself behind a row of different shops and businesses. She turned and began walking along the riverfront as a small rumble of thunder rang out to her right, from beyond the forest on the other side of the river. The sun was still trying to peek through the gray clouds rolling in from the direction of the mainland, the occasional shaft of light shining through tiny breaks in the cover. It was only a matter of time, however, before the storm itself would be coming through.  


Sapphire’s bag bounced gently against the small of her back as she began to walk a little faster at the thought, rounding a corner onto a narrow side street towards the central market. The bustle of commerce became clearer the closer the girl got, causing her to feel a small amount of anxiety. The past few times she’d visited the bakery were late night trips when her mother was away and there were few people around. Of course, she could’ve made something quick at home, but nothing she could make could compare to what she could buy at the bakery.  


That, and she wasn’t trusting of her father’s cooking ability. Especially after he almost burned the house down last time.  


At that moment, she emerged from the side street out into the marketplace. Hundreds of people milled to and from different shops as they went about their days, most rushing to try and beat the weather. The sight caused Sapphire’s heart to beat a little quicker as she turned left into the market proper.  


Spotting the familiar fire red and black “Doiteán’s Bakery” sign hanging above the door, she started in that direction while subconsciously glancing at the crowd to her right. The blue-haired girl was painfully aware of how much her school uniform made her stand out. She only hoped that with all of the activity going on, no one would look over and recognize her.  


It wasn’t long before she passed in front of the large front window of the Bakery. On either side of the window itself were two smaller windows. Sure enough, they were open, with fresh breads and pies cooling conspicuously close to the sill. Enchanted by the aroma, Sapphire softly smiled as she reached out and pushed the door open, a bell gently ringing to signal her arrival.  


Tiles replaced cobblestones underfoot as she stepped inside, being greeted by the familiar rusty-looking interior. Letting the door close on it’s own, Sapphire made her way over to the front counter and squatted down to study all the different pastries and cakes on display inside. She briefly glanced up at the breads exhibited on a shelf against the back wall before returning her attention to the counter. It all looked so good. She was sorely tempted to buy at least one of everything...  


As she was occupied with her thoughts, a well-built man with short, fiery red hair and a small bit of stubble came over and rested his elbows against the top of the display. A wry grin stretched across his face as he watched the girl.  


“Dis ain’t a museum, lass! Don’t look if ya not payin’.”  


Sapphire glanced up at the man, nonchalant. “Hey Rusty.”  


“Hey there, kiddo.” Rusty, otherwise known as Rowan Doiteán, dropped the accent, revealing a rougher, but friendlier voice. “I thought you’d be around sooner or later.”  


She raised an eyebrow at his words. “You knew I was coming?”  


Rowan chuckled quietly as he walked back to the other end of the counter. “No, but a little birdie came by and told me that today was someone’s last day at Signal...” He raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired girl and took a step away from the counter. “... And I thought it might be a good idea to prepare a little surprise.”  


Sapphire stood and watched with curiosity as he briefly disappeared underneath the counter and emerged holding a basket with a blue towel overtop of it, serving to conceal its contents. Placing it on the counter, he sat for a second before gently beckoning her over. A hint of suspicion mixed in with the curiosity as she came closer, ideas of what it could be quickly running through her head.  


However, she then caught a whiff of apples. Sapphire knew exactly what it was.  


She tried to hide a grin as she took hold of the towel and pulled it aside, revealing that the basket was full of freshly baked muffins. Not only that, but they were freshly baked apple cinnamon muffins, her favorite. She glanced at the man and gave a small, warm smile.  


“Rusty, you didn’t have to do this...”  


“Nonsense.” He held up a hand to stop her. “Our favorite Huntress-in-training is graduating and will be attending Beacon Academy.” He made a point to add some emphasis on the name of the school. “I think at least a little celebration is in order.”  


A light blush dusted Sapphire’s cheeks as she grabbed one of the muffins and eagerly took a bite. Rowan watched the girl enjoy her treat for a few seconds before a wistful smile slowly crossed his face. Letting out a sigh, he leant forward and rested his elbows against the counter.  


“She’d be very proud of you.”  


Sapphire looked at the man, a spark of recognition in her eyes. She swallowed and let her gaze drop to the floor. After a few seconds, she composed a smile and nodded. “I know...”  


A rumble of thunder shook the windows of the building, causing the two to glance outside. The once busy market was beginning to quickly empty, townspeople rushing indoors as the first drops of rain began staining the cobblestones. Sapphire stood watching the weather for a second before a gentle tap on the head brought her back to reality. She was greeted by a warm smile from Rowan as she turned. “Storm’s coming in fast. You oughta get home. I’m sure your parents are dying to see you.”  


The girl stood for a brief moment before realizing he was waiting for her to respond. “Oh, yeah....” She pulled the towel back overtop of the muffins and took hold of the handle, then shot a small smile at him. “Thanks for the muffins, Rusty.”  


“No problem, kiddo.”  


The two embraced quickly over the counter before Sapphire turned and started towards the door. After opening it and nearly getting blown back inside by a strong gust of wind, she stepped outside into the elements. Rowan watched as the girl promptly activated her Semblance and collapsed below the level of the window, out of his view.  


Then, just like that, she was gone. Leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts... and the sound of rain beginning to pound on the storefront. And also coming in through the open windows.  


He supposed he should close up shop before he needed to pay for water damage.  


~~~~~  


Sapphire lived on the eastern side of the village with her parents, in a two-story log house hidden within a clearing of the surrounding forest. While other houses were scattered around the vicinity to take advantage of the protection afforded by their close proximity to the village, her house was away from the others, closer to the river and on the shore of a small lake that once used to form part of the river’s path. That, along with the dense forest, provided an veil of privacy, while still being close enough for a quick trip into town.  


That quick trip from town felt like a marathon to Sapphire, however, as she approached her house. Upon reaching the front steps, she deactivated her Semblance and virtually collapsed onto the porch and underneath the protection of the roof. After a few seconds spent catching her breath, she sat up and put her basket down beside her, resting her head against the wall to her left.  


She watched the rain begin to fall in earnest as she let out a small breath. Sapphire never liked using her Semblance to travel distances like that. Not only could she not see or hear while using it, she couldn’t breath, either. She could deal with not seeing or hearing; she knew the route home by memory, and she only ever used her Semblance in combat to reposition herself.  


But the not breathing part. She could definitely do without it. Combine it with the Aura drain, and it could often be a rather unpleasant experience if she used it more than she needed to.  


She let out a breath and rose to her feet. The rain was beginning to intensify, and the trees were beginning to bend in the wind. She was almost tempted to stay, as a fan of rain.  


However, a particularly loud crack of thunder quickly drove away her interest in the falling drops, chasing her off the porch and in through the front door.  


Sapphire looked around curiously as she gently shut the door behind her. Her dad was nowhere to be seen, but she had expected that. Probably still in his workshop upstairs working on her weapon. He had asked for it before she left for school that morning. “Just a small modification he wanted to make,'' he had told her.  


Despite her initial hesitation, he assured her that he’d have it back to her before nightfall. She didn’t know what kind of “modification” he was talking about, but she trusted that he knew what he was doing. He had helped her design the thing, after all.  


Passing the living room to head upstairs, Sapphire caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over in the direction it came from and saw that a window had been left open, the curtains billowing in the breeze. Sighing softly, she quickly crossed the room, swept the curtain out of the way and pulled the window shut with a soft grunt.  


As she did, an alarm suddenly began to ring, startling the girl. She took a moment to compose herself before searching for the source of the disruption. The ringing was echoing off the walls slightly, but it was clearly coming from the direction of the kitchen.  


Setting her basket down in a chair, Sapphire made her way out of the living room and past the front door. She looked around briefly as she stepped into the dining room and spotted a white timer on the counter next to the oven. 

Quickly grabbing it, she pressed a button to silence the noise. She then let out a small breath through her nose and set the timer back down, before turning on her heel to head for the stairs.  


_Wait... was that..._ She stopped and sniffed the air a couple of times. _No way..._  


Turning back to look at the oven behind her, she bent down and peered through the glass window. She could feel the heat radiating through the door on her face as she looked inside and when she saw what cooking, her eyes widened and she couldn’t help but lick her lips.  


A sheet filled with fresh chocolate chip cookies. Dad couldn’t have made these, could he?  


“I thought the timer stopped ringing a little earlier than normal...”  


Sapphire jumped as she quickly spun round to face the source of the voice. Walking down the stairs was a woman in casual clothing with short, violet hair and gleaming violet eyes. She smiled warmly as she stopped at the bottom step and rested a hand on the railing, watching the wide-eyed girl with an eager eye.  


“Mom?!”  


The woman’s smile grew as she descended the last step. “Surprise!”  


Sapphire scrambled to her feet and rushed over, throwing her arms around the neck of her mother, Jade Wasser. She buried her face into the woman’s shoulder as Jade eagerly returned the embrace. “I thought you weren’t going to be home for a few more days!”  


The older woman let out a small chuckle, an almost imperceptible waver in her daughter's voice making its way to her ears. “Well, the mission I took reported a Grimm infestation near Takumi.” They separated as a clap of thunder shook the house, windows in the kitchen rattling with the vibrations. “Turns out they were a little exaggerated. What was supposed to be a large pack of Beowolves was only a handful of Ursai.  


“We were done by nightfall and I was on my way home the next morning hoping to make it back in time to surprise you.”  


A grin adorned Sapphire’s face briefly. “What a great day to get home.”  


Jade let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips. “I know. I was thinking that if the rain stayed away, we could go swimming in the lake.” She walked toward the oven and grabbed an oven mitt sitting on the counter. “However, in lieu of that, I stopped by the bakery when I arrived back into town, picked up some extra ingredients and began making some cookies...”  


She put on the mitt and opened the oven door, reaching in to grab the sheet of cookies. “...Which someone immediately sniffed out.”  


A small pang of guilt shot through Sapphire’s chest. The cookies were supposed to have been a surprise. “I’m sorry...”  


“Oh, don’t be, sweetie. They were gonna be for you, anyw-”  


A crash suddenly rang out from elsewhere in the house. The sound of stuff hitting the floor resonated through the ceiling, quickly followed by curses and shouting. Both women glanced at the staircase before an amused grin crossed Jade’s face.  


“Why don’t you go see how your father’s doing? I’ll get another batch of cookies going.”  


“Alright.” Sapphire eagerly smiled and gave her mom one last hug, before turning to head for the stairs. Jade briefly watched the girl ascend, her own grin growing as she turned into the kitchen. It seemed like only yesterday that she had left for her first day at Signal. Just a nervous girl trying her very best not to let it show.  


Now... here she was. Four years later, about to graduate near the top of her class and mere months away from attending Beacon Academy.  


Jade breathed a sigh as she began to place dollops of cookie dough onto a clean sheet. A tear quietly appeared at the edge of her eye as spoke out loud to herself. “She grew up so fast...”  


Stopping briefly, she glanced over at the basket of muffins sitting in the living room that she had spotted earlier. A smile forced its way onto her face as she quickly finished setting the last of the soon-to-be cookies into place.  


“I guess she’s still a child in some ways, though.”  


~~~~~  


“I really need to stop leaving boxes out...”  


Sapphire could hear her Dad mumbling to himself as she approached the door to his workshop. Hearing the clinking of metal on metal, she poked her head inside to see him crouched next to a box with wrenches of various sizes and shapes littering the floor at his feet. He dropped a couple wrenches he had gathered in one hand into the box and swept up the remaining wrenches in one quick motion with the other.  


He finished cleaning up the mess and stood, gently pushed the box back underneath his workbench with a foot. He let out a sigh, pushed his glasses into place, then leaned against the table, teal eyes beginning to search for something, anything that could be wrong or out of place.  


It was at that point that Sapphire rounded the corner into the room. Her shoes thudded softly against the floorboards as she approached, serving to give her away to her father, Kyan.  


“Heyy! There’s my little Huntress!” Kyan turned invited Sapphire into a hug that she readily accepted. “I was beginning to wonder where you were. You aced your exams, right?”  


Sapphire couldn’t help but smile at her father’s question, his voice filled with his usual enthusiasm. “Of course.”  


“That’s my girl.” Stepping back, Kyan leaned against the table as a gust of wind howled outside. “So...”  


The girl raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. “So... what?”  


“So...” He grinned and crossed his arms. “Did you like your surprise?”  


He received a blank stare for a split second. Recognition then flashed in Sapphire’s eyes as she realized that he was talking about her mother, and a smile quickly followed. “I loved it. I didn’t think Mom was going to be home so soon.”  


“Heh, neither did I, actually. I was busy working when I heard the door close.” He added a dramatic flair to his voice and pulled the back of his shirt up over his head, shrouding his face in shadow. “I carefully tip-toed down the stairs and poked my head around the corner. And saw a hooded figure, creeping through the house...”  


Sapphire gave the man an incredulous grin. “Really?”  


Kyan quickly glanced to his left, then to his right, as if searching for anyone that may have been listening. “Yes?”  


His unsure answer cause Sapphire to give a small giggle. “You’re such a dork, Dad.”  


“Ahh, but you girls love me for it.” Kyan smiled and pulled Sapphire into another hug, planting a quick kiss onto the top of her head.  


“Anyway, I was hoping to be downstairs in time for when you got home.” He turned and grabbed something from the table behind him. “Your mother was busy helping me finish my own surprise when you did...”  


Sapphire raised an eyebrow as Kyan turned back to face her. In his hands he held out her weapon, a pair of silver-and-black nunchaku that she had dubbed Carukia. She glanced at him before reaching out and taking the weapon.  


Knowing her Dad, she was gonna have to try and find the surprise before he would even think about telling her about it. That quirk of his had made for some interesting birthdays in the past, however, she couldn’t deny that it had taught her to be more attentive when it came to times like this.  


She also found it rather fun.  


There wasn’t anything that seemed to have changed, however. The handles, made from a steel alloy infused with Dust and engraved with a design created by her mother, were still protected by a thin layer of translucent, bullet-proof plastic and capped at the ends with aluminum. The weight of the weapon wasn’t any different, as far as Sapphire could tell, and neither was the feel of it in her hands, so that couldn’t have been it.  


Everything seemed to be as it was that morning when Dad requested she leave it behind. After about a minute or so, she was beginning to be tempted to ask what the surprise was, and had begun to open her mouth to do so.  


Until she spotted it. The rope connecting the two handles was a completely different color than it used to be. Instead of the off brown it once was, it was now a metallic-looking silver. A sense of familiarity came over her looking at the new addition. She felt like she had seen or heard of it somewhere before, she just couldn’t put her finger on when. 

She glanced up at an expectant-looking Kyan. “You changed the rope.”  


He chuckled and grinned at her. “Good eye.”  


“What for? Wasn’t the old rope good enough?”  


“Well, good enough for what we had at the time, yes. But it was around a couple months ago that I got thinking. Most of the weapons I’ve worked on have had some sort of ranged component... usually in the form of bullets or the like.” He gently took the nunchaku from Sapphire’s hands. “However, since you had your heart set on these, I had to get a little creative.  


“I have a friend that works R&D for the Atlesian military. Long story short, I gave them a call, they managed to pull some strings and had some Aura Wire sent over.”  


“Aura Wire?”  


Kyan turned and set down her weapon, grabbing a small piece of the aforementioned wire from the table. “Wire specifically made to respond to Aura.”  


Sapphire raised an eyebrow at the short explanation. Kyan noticed her confusion, and decided to show instead of tell.  


“Okay, it’s simple.” He held the wire taut out in front of him. “All you need to do run a little Aura through the wire itself.” As he spoke, the wire began to glow a soft blue. He extended his arms outward, pulling and stretching the wire until it reached from fingertip to fingertip. Then, he held one end of the wire in a fist and let go of the other. To Sapphire’s shock and subtle amusement, the free end of the wire stayed suspended in the air.  


"Whoa..." The girl’s mouth hung open slightly as she looked on, in awe of the technology in front of her. She quickly recomposed herself and stepped towards the table, taking hold of Carukia. “And... that’s what you replaced the rope with...”  


“Correct.” Kyan ceased his Aura usage, the wire immediately contracting back to its original size and startling Sapphire. “Now, the great thing about Aura Wire is that it responds to very small amounts of Aura. Mind you, not so little that it would respond during normal combat. But if you can learn to use it efficiently, it will hardly affect your Aura levels and, at the same time, allow for a greater range of abilities.”  


“So, if I wanted to use it, I’d have to concentrate more Aura through it?”  


Kyan nodded. “Not a whole lot more, but yes.”  


“In the middle of combat?”  


Kyan nodded again. “Yes.”  


Sapphire looked down at the weapon, digesting all the information her Dad had just given her. “You realize you’ve left me with not much time to practice before the Annual, right?”  


He nodded wearily. “I know, I’m sorry! The order only arrived last night. I’ve been working all day to get everything ready for you. And besides...” He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a warm smile. “... You’ve always been a quick learner. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”  


A faint blush adorned Sapphire’s face, along with a small smile. “I suppose that’s true.” It was then that the unmistakable smell of baking cookies had begun to drift upstairs. Sapphire’s nose and stomach had noticed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Dad.”  


“No problem, honey.” Kyan returned the embrace with a knowing grin. He too had noticed the smell, and as they separated and Sapphire turned to leave the room, he leaned back against the table and called out to her. “Go get changed out of your uniform before you heard downstairs! I’m sure your mother is gonna want to put it away in storage to show the in-laws.”  


The girl stopped at the door frame and looked down at her uniform, then turned to look back at him with a grin of her own. “Don’t worry. I was going to.”  


Kyan let out a chuckle and nodded his head. “Alright, just making sure.”  


Sapphire gave a quick wave before disappearing around the corner and walking back down the hallway towards her room. As she got closer, she noticed that her door had been left ajar. Peeking inside, she quickly spotted the reason why.  


The family’s golden retriever, Hanna, was curled up on the bed, fast asleep.  


A smile crossed Sapphire’s face, and she tip-toed inside and kicked her shoes off beside the door. One bounced against the bottom of the wall with a soft thud, however, waking the dog and alerting her to the girls’ presence. Her tail began thumping against the bed in a silent greeting. Sapphire went over to her and sat down, reaching over to scratch behind her ears.  


“Hey, girl. Tired, huh?” Hanna’s tail continued to thump against the sheets in response, now adding the occasional slap against Sapphire’s back. It was almost as if Hanna trying to punish her for being gone on a day like this.  


Obviously getting no response, Sapphire let out a sigh and looked around her room, taking everything in. The walls were free of most decoration, aside from an Achieve Men poster on the wall next to the door that Yang had bought her, having introduced her to the boy band a few years ago. A window above the bed provided the chance for a great breeze to be let into the room, weather permitting.  


If you asked her, her bed was nothing special. She had long ago picked out a comforter with a wave-like design near the top that transitioned into an inky black at the bottom, mimicking the ocean. Aside from that, the sheets and pillowcase were a plain blue and the bed itself was barely big enough for more than one person. Not that Hanna cared, there were times where Sapphire was woken up in the middle of the night with a dog laying on her legs.  


Against the far wall sat an entertainment center of sorts, housing an assortment of different books, games and gaming consoles. A controller rested on top of the unit next to the TV, waiting to be picked up and used later that night, along with a short stack of books on the opposite side. A bookmark stuck out of the topmost book, Sapphire quickly making a mental reminder to get back to it soon.  


A small closet took up the left wall, and as Sapphire glanced at it, she remembered why she had come into the room. Standing and maneuvering around her bed, she loosened her tie and reached out to slide the door open. She rummaged around inside for a minute before deciding on a pair of black, knee-length shorts and a short-sleeved shirt.  


Tossing the clothes onto her bed, she went to unbutton her blazer when a picture sitting on her nightstand caught her attention. She turned and picked it up to get a look at it, seeing that it was a picture of herself and her parents, along with Rusty and a girl with reddish-black hair and amber eyes. His daughter, Scarlett. She had her arms wrapped loosely around Sapphire’s shoulders, and was giving the camera a big, toothy grin as Sapphire herself tried to fend her off.  


A smile crossed Sapphire’s face as she sat down on the bed. She remembered the day this was taken. A few years ago, Rusty had invited everyone to a day at the beach. As they were getting ready to leave, he gathered everyone around and set up a camera on a timer, facing the water and the slowly setting sun. Sapphire had gotten ready to take the picture, but then Scarlett jumped on her from behind. With so little light left, they decided not to try again, but it was still a good picture nonetheless.  


Sapphire continued to gaze at the picture before her smile began to waver. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she squeezed them shut to try to ward them off. Despite her efforts, a single tear began trailing down her cheek, pausing on her chin for a single second before dropping down to the glass of the picture frame. Another soon followed in the trail of the first.  


When she opened her eyes, she found herself looking at Scarlett. A new wave of tears threatened to begin flowing, however, she quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her uniform, not caring about the dark stains that formed on it. They’d dry.  


She took a deep, shaky breath to try and regain her composure. “I need to be strong... I have to be strong...” Sapphire looked up the ceiling and placed the picture facedown on the bed, before taking another breath. “Just like you told me to be.”  


After a few seconds spent calming herself, she reached up to finally unbutton her blazer.  


There were cookies waiting downstairs that needed someone to eat them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm alive! Definitely didn't go away for a few months...
> 
> But, no, seriously, I was never planning on being gone for this long. I was honestly beginning to burn myself out writing nothing but MHA (don't worry, that fic will continue), and as such had been wanting to do something else for a while now. This is that something else. And with a new OC to fawn over... heh.
> 
> RWBY has been one of my favorite shows for a while now, but until I started writing, I hadn't really felt like having a proper go at writing RWBY until now (or until a few months ago).
> 
> This is also my very first time writing in third-person instead of first. So any feedback at all would be very very appreciated (unless you hate it then... be nice).
> 
> So, with that, I hope you had fun reading and people like it, then I'll hope to get the next chapter finished sometime within the next year :)


	2. The Annual Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signal Annual finally begins & Sapphire and Ruby get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm alive still. Just slow.
> 
> Here's an apology chapter to make up for it.

“Best seafood this side of Remnant! Get it while it’s fresh!”  


“Are ya’ lost? Programs and a free map of the festival grounds available for 200 Lien!”  


“One-of-a-kind souvenirs here! Prove you were at the Signal Annual! Only 1500 Lien!”  


Eyeing some nearby vendors from a bench, Sapphire shook her head as they boisterously marketed their products. She had only been sitting there for a few minutes, but she already wanted to get up and go somewhere quieter. Or, at least, somewhere with no vendors shouting at the top of their lungs.  


A cool autumn’s breeze gently ruffled the girl’s hair. She crossed her arms and glanced up at the orange and red sky, the sun beginning to sit low on the horizon. Normally at this time of day, she’d usually be up in her room, lying in bed and reading a good book or maybe playing the latest game, killing time until she was called down for dinner.  


This was not a normal day, however. She looked around, taking in the festival atmosphere.  


The Signal Annual.  


The Signal Academy campus had completely transformed. Hundreds of tents had sprung up overnight in the parking lot. Balloons in Signal’s maroon and gray colors were tied to the top of every lamppost. Most of the outside of the school had also been similarly decorated to some extent.  


As far as Sapphire could tell, most of the hallways and classrooms had been closed off, which made sense. No one would be needing them with all the action outside and in the arena.  


“You CANNOT go without! One-of-a-kind Signal Annual souvenirs!”  


Sapphire closed her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. She stood and began weaving her way through the crowd back towards the main campus. Pulling out her Scroll, she entered her password and quickly shot the same message to both her father and Yang: “Heading inside.”  


Closing the device and stuffing it back in her pocket, the girl glanced up at the Signal spire, rising up against the darkening sky. If you asked people on the street about the Annual, many would probably think only of the tournament. It was often the debut of the top students’ weapons and abilities in front of the public, so it and whoever won were usually on the front page of the news the next morning.  


Of course, there was more to it. For example, many Huntsmen and Huntresses operating in the Kingdom of Vale make an appearance to either watch the next crop of rookies coming through or enjoy themselves. If nothing else, their appearances alone often seemed more than enough for the media in attendance to dig their claws into.  


Signal Arena was lit up in anticipation for the tournament. The path up to the building split around a colorful garden planted by students past. The right path skirted around the side to the back of the campus, while the left snaked under the shadow of a small grove of trees up to a set of double doors. Another breeze rustled the leaves as Sapphire made her way down the path, just as she had hundreds of times before.  


However, as she stepped past the threshold, she got an idea of just how many people would be watching. Having gotten used to the fifteen other students in her class being silent observers during sparring sessions, there was already a generous amount of people in the grandstands placed against the walls on each side of the fighting platform. It was a safe enough bet to assume that most of the people outside the building would also begin to filter inside as the tournament drew closer. There could easily be close to two hundred people watching, cheering, jeering.  


Not to mention her parents. They’ll be seeing her fight for the first time. No pressure.  


Letting out a sigh, Sapphire swallowed her steadily growing anxiety and walked down to the opposite end of the grandstands near the wall, to a spot where there was fewer people. She sat down and pulled out her Scroll again to check to see if she had any replies to her texts. There were none.  


The girl eyed the screen for a moment before she set it down beside her on the bench. “Nothing left to do but wait, I guess...”  


Glancing around the room briefly, Sapphire reached behind her and gently grabbed her weapon, Carukia, in its pouch. Despite having practiced with this new version all of last night and most of this morning, she still had some slight reservations. The Aura Wire had opened up a new realm of potential abilities for her to tap into, but almost none of what she’d come up with in practice she felt comfortable doing in actual combat just yet.  


Resolved to try and relax a little bit, Sapphire lay her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She wasn’t going to fall asleep with as much noise as there was, but she figured it would be good to just let her mind wander before it was needed in full later.  


~~~~~  


“Oh, there she is...”  


Some minutes later, a familiar voice managed to reach Sapphire’s ears. The lyrics to the newest Achieve Men song that had been contenting the girl dispersed, and she raised her head to scan the room. Almost immediately, she spotted a mop of bright blonde hair making its way past a small group that had gathered at the bottom of one of the stairways leading up to the higher seating. Emerging on the other side was Yang herself, dressed in her combat outfit, closely followed by Ruby.  


Sapphire did a quick double take upon seeing the younger girl. It hadn’t occurred to her until then, but she had rarely, if ever, seen Ruby in anything besides her school uniform. The red sleeveless hoodie, black skirt and black stockings she was wearing were a bit of a shock to the system, if only because she looked so different.  


Not only that, but it appeared as though Ruby had passed her exams. Her hair was noticeably shorter, and as she got closer, Sapphire could see that her naturally black locks now gradually shifted to a dark red at the tips.  


If it had been anyone else, it wouldn’t look all that good. However, Sapphire couldn’t help but admit to herself that the girl managed to pull it off rather nicely.  


Yang strutted up to Sapphire with her hands behind her back, her usual confidence radiating from her person like a star. “You ready to lose, Sapph?”  


“About as ready as you.” The blue-haired girl briefly glanced at Ruby as she waved and sat down nearby.  


“Ah!” A mischievous grin stretched across Yang’s face. The blonde stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. “Why are you dressed in street clothes then? Seems like you’re ready for an early exit.”  


Sapphire glared at her. The ‘street clothes’ were her combat attire; a t-shirt, often in blue with a pair of black shorts reaching to just above the knee, and a pair of purple sneakers Scarlett had bought her a while back. While it wasn’t as flashy as some other people Sapphire knew, it worked for her. Nevertheless, Yang had taken to gently teasing her about it whenever she could.  


“I’ve beaten you in these street clothes before, Yang.”  


“Ouch, bring up those memories, why don’t you?” The girl feigned offense at the remark briefly before turning to her sister. “You wanted a cookie from that shop we passed on the way here, right Ruby?”  


“Huh?” The younger girl perked up at the mention of the treat, having been lost in her own world briefly. Realized what Yang had asked her, she quickly nodded. “Oh! Yeah!”  


Yang chuckled as she opened a pouch on her belt, pulling a couple Lien from it. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit, then.” She turned and headed back towards the doors leading outside, leaving the two girls by themselves.  


An awkward silence settled between them, due in part to the rising noise levels inside the enclosed room. While Sapphire wasn’t the most socially adept person, she did want to get to know Ruby better and she knew that this was as good a time as any to do just that. She took in a breath and opened her mouth to say something to her, but the words caught in her throat. What would she even say to the girl?  


“Soooo..."  


Sapphire jumped as Ruby’s voice penetrated her thoughts like a spear. She glanced over to see that Ruby had scooted closer to make herself able to be heard over the growing noise that was echoing off the walls of the building. The sudden closeness of the two girls was something Sapphire hadn’t been expecting. She found herself watching Ruby, now clearly looking around for something to talk about, as a faint blush reddened her face.  


“I... like your shoes!”  


“Oh!” Sapphire looked down at her feet for a brief second. “Uh, thank you...” She glanced back at Ruby, her eyes being drawn back to the dark red in her hair. “I like your hair... It looks really nice.”  


“Oh, thanks!” Ruby turned her head to the side, allowing Sapphire to get a better look. “I passed my exams, so we did it this morning!”  


“Did Yang cut it?”  


“Nope, Dad did. Yang helped with the dye.”  


The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow at that. She could see how choppy Ruby’s hair was, and would’ve bet at least a hundred Lien that Yang had been the one that did the job. Then again, Yang had always been particularly inclined towards keeping her own hair looking nice. It would make sense that she’d use some of her wisdom when it came to her sister’s hair, as well.  


Both girls glanced out past the fighting platform as a video board on the far wall flickered to life. The screen turned blue briefly before two bars appeared on the left and right sides. A small box was attached to the ends of both, and a small ‘0’ was positioned next to the boxes.  


Sapphire quickly recognized them as Aura meters. Auras protect their users from some of the force of physical blows while in combat. Once the tournament began, competitors’ Auras would be electronically monitored and displayed on the screen, and if they fell below a certain point, that competitor would lose the match. The setup was similar to the meters that were shown on television during the Vytel Festival, albeit without all the bells and whistles.  


The thought of the tournament refreshed Sapphire’s memory as she remembered Ruby’s request from the other day. She adjusted herself to face the girl.  


“Ruby, you wanted to-”  


“Uh, do you think I can still-”  


Both girls went silent and sat staring at each other. Sapphire could feel her cheeks warming at the eye contact and quickly turned away hoping Ruby didn’t notice. “Y-You first.”  


Quickly sitting up straight, Ruby put her hands in her lap. She unconsciously began to twiddle her thumbs as she spoke. “Oh, um, do you think I could still see your weapon?”  


Sapphire’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Oh, sure. I was going to ask, actually.” She calmly reached behind her and pulled Carukia from its pouch. The handles clacked together gently as she handed the weapon to Ruby, who eagerly took it and began looking it over. It wasn’t long before she turned back to Sapphire with a glint in her eye.  


“These designs are really cool! Did you make them?”  


“No, my mom did. She’s always been great with art and stuff like that.”  


“Ohhhh.” Ruby turned the nunchucks over in her hands. There was a good deal of heft to them. They were obviously made out of some kind of metal, what kind she didn’t know. There looked to be small speckles of a different material sprinkled throughout the metal, some of a reddish color, others more white or silver. It looked almost like...  


She turned to the girl beside her. “Hey, Sapphire? You didn’t happen to infuse your weapon with Dust, did you?”  


Sapphire raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah, I did. Why?”  


“Wow...” The younger girl stared at the weapon in her hands, before quickly glanced towards Sapphire. “It just seems really difficult to do without blowing something up, so I was just wondering.”  


“Sounds like you took Dust 101.”  


Ruby let out a nervous laugh and glanced at Sapphire briefly. “Yeah... Well, I’m a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I was thinking about it for my own. It didn’t really work with what I wanted, though.” She turned her attention back to the nunchucks in her hands as another question popped into her head. “Did you... use different kinds?”  


“Yeah. Fire, wind and water.”  


Ruby paused for a second, before giving Sapphire a puzzled look. “Isn’t mixing Dust like that like... really, really dangerous?”  


A small chuckle left Sapphire’s throat. “Yes, it is. That’s the benefit of your Dad being a weapons specialist, though.” She reached over and gently took Carukia from Ruby’s hands, the girl giving a small whine in response. “He watched over my shoulder and made sure I didn’t blow anything up.”  


"Ohhhh, okay!" Ruby leant forward and braced her arms against the bench. "Your Dad sounds really cool! Is he a Huntsman?"  


"Uh, he used to be..."  


"Oh. Why? Did something happen to him?"  


Sapphire looked forward, quietly letting a breath out through her nose. She should've seen that coming. It was something that she didn’t like to remember very often, that her Dad’s Huntsman career ended because of the mistake of another. She could still remember the day she and her Mom got the news. Despite being only four then, she understood perfectly how close she came to losing him that day.  


And it was something that she didn’t want to talk about.  


“He uhh... it’s nothing...” She reached up to hook a lock of hair behind her ear, deciding to change the subject before Ruby could prod further. “Uh, you said you were thinking about using Dust in your weapon, right?”  


“Huh?” The younger girl blinked a couple of times. She hadn’t been expecting a change of subject. “Oh, yeah!”  


“Why didn’t you?”  


Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and gave a nervous chuckle as a faint blush painted her cheeks. “It just didn’t work out like I thought it would. Uh, I still use Dust for ammunition, though!”  


Sapphire raised an eyebrow. “I thought Yang said you had a scythe?”  


“I do! It’s also a gun!”  


The statement piqued Sapphire’s curiosity. She needed to see this. “Do you... mind if I see it?”  


“Nope, not at all!” Ruby reached behind her back and moved her cape out of the way, revealing the red weapon stored at her waist. She took hold of it and brought it around in front of her before hitting a switch. A lever sprung up from its place in the right side, the rear of the weapon extended outwards into a grip and a small scope appeared out of the top of the handle. Once the weapon completed its transformation, Ruby turned and handed it to Sapphire.  


“Here you go!”  


Sapphire reached out and took Ruby’s weapon, her eyes widening slightly once its full weight settled into her hands. It had to be at least twenty or thirty pounds. The thought of a girl Ruby’s size handling and twirling this around was one that Sapphire almost couldn’t believe. She looked at her briefly. “No scythe?”  


“Uh, it’s a bit big, so...”  


“Ah...” Beginning to look over the weapon, Sapphire took note of a couple things. The grip was ergonomic in design and textured with a rubber-like material, providing additional control to the user. A quick look down the scope revealed that it was of decent spec; there was no distortion and if the far wall hadn’t been there, Sapphire surmised that she would’ve been able to see for at least half a mile.  


The lever in the side was a give away that this was a bolt-action weapon, and as Sapphire pulled it back, the breech opened and revealed the back of the barrel. There was no magazine loaded into the weapon, so naturally there was no bullet in the chamber. Pushing the breech closed, Sapphire held it in her hands and glanced over at the girl beside her.  


“Have you given it a name yet?”  


Ruby gave an excited nod. “Yep! Her name is Crescent Rose!”  


“Crescent Rose...” The blue-haired girl rolled the words around in her mouth for a moment, continuing to look the weapon up and down. “Huh...”  


“What?”  


Sapphire shook her head. “Oh, nothing. Most students don’t even start prototyping their weapons until their third year.” She held out Crescent Rose for the girl to take back. “Yet, you just finished your second and yours is essentially finished.”  


A proud grin crossed Ruby’s face as she reclaimed her weapon and quickly converted it back to its original form. “Well, I guess you could say I knew what I wanted, you know?.”  


Sapphire nodded. Over the time she had been attending Signal, there had only been a handful of students who had a finished weapon during their third year. They had gone off for break and usually came back with a low quality, unreliable weapon just so they could brag to their friends about having a weapon before them. And then they’d spend the rest of their time trying to catch up.  


However, Crescent Rose was not of low quality. Far from it. From the aesthetics to the design, Ruby had put genuine effort into creating her weapon. Sapphire could only guess at how much testing and trial and error had been done for her to be as proud of it as she seems. And she hadn’t even shown everything it had to offer, only the gun component. Based on the look of its machining, Sapphire assumed Ruby could further unfold the weapon into a scythe.  


Sapphire knew that there were very few people on Remnant capable of expertly wielding scythes; such was the skill and precision needed with such a weapon. There was a teacher at Signal who used a scythe when Sapphire first started, but he only taught upperclassmen and he apparently resigned before she could properly meet him. Even on the odd occasion she did see him in the hallways between classes, he always looked like he was trying to avoid everyone, head down and eyes forward.  


Mr. Branwen, his name was. She found herself briefly wondering what had become of him since he left.  


“Hey! Yang’s back!”  


With Ruby’s voice interrupting her thoughts, Sapphire glanced up to see that Yang had indeed returned, the girl strutting towards them with a small, clear bag swinging from her hand. A large chocolate chip cookie was gently smearing fresh chocolate on the inside, and Ruby spotted it immediately. Her eagerness was plain to see; her leg was beginning to bounce up and down.  


Yang ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh as she came to a stop. “Sorry that took so long. The guy ran out of cookies, so I had to wait while he made one.” She handed the bag to her sister who, with inhuman speed, opened it, reached in and took a bite from the fresh cookie. A look of bliss quickly crossed her face.  


The blonde girl chuckled. “And it looks like it’ll be gone shortly.” She briefly eyed the grandstands above them, now nearly filled to capacity. “Hey, Sapph? You said your parents were gonna be here, right?”  


Sapphire shot a curious glance up at Yang. She had been busy inspecting the yellow bracelets the girl was wearing. They certainly didn’t look like any she’d seen before. “Yeah?”  


“Hmm. I don’t see any pairs of blue hair here.”  


A small smile crossed the girl's face. “As far as I know, they’re exploring the festival. They should be here.”  


At that moment, an ear-piercing screech abruptly split the air, grabbing away everyone’s attention. A voice then began flowing from out of the PA system. “Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your patience. The 26th Signal Annual Combat Tournament is ready to commence! Please take your seats, the first round match between Yang Xiao Long and Esmeralda Groen will begin in five minutes!”  


“Oo! I’ve heard of that girl!” Ruby took a second to pop the last of her cookie into her mouth as Yang sat down beside her. “Some kids in my class said that she uses a bow, right?”  


Sapphire nodded. “One of the only students to do so in recent memory.”  


Yang crossed her legs and leaned back, lacing her fingers behind her head. “Well, I’m not too worried.” She pointed a thumb back at herself. “I’m gonna kick this tournament off with a Yang!”  


Resolving to ignore the pun, Sapphire shot a look over at the blonde. “It can transform into a shotgun.”  


“Well then, that’ll make things even more interesting, won’t it?”  


Sapphire glanced elsewhere and tiredly exhaled through her nose. Yang had never taken situations like this very seriously. Many times Sapphire had gently warned Yang not to let her cavalier attitude get her in over her head, but the blonde always gave a grin and a cursory “I’ll be fine.”  


To be fair, Yang did usually come out of those situations unscathed, save for a few hours of detention or a bloody lip. But this was school. Nothing here was trying to kill you. Sapphire knew they wouldn’t have that luxury for very much longer. She could only hope that Yang did too.  


~~~~~  


A few minutes later, as Yang and Ruby were busy squabbling between themselves, another screech emanated from the PA system. Any and all conversation was halted, replaced with a brief moment of deafening silence before the same voice from before was heard.  


“Ladies and gentlemen! We are ready to begin!” There was a pause as the crowd began to cheer loudly. The noise echoed off the walls of the building, making it seem as if there were more people than there actually was.  


“Before we begin, tournament rules are as follows: four contestants, chosen by school staff, will compete in a single-elimination bracket. Their goal will be to deplete their opponents Aura below a 20% threshold. The percentage of Aura remaining can be seen on the monitor beside the judges’ table.” As the announcer spoke, the aforementioned Aura meters filled and Yang’s and Esmeralda’s pictures appeared in the boxes next to them. “Once a contestant's Aura falls below 20%, they will be immediately disqualified and the match will be declared over.  


“The match will also be declared over if a contestant falls outside the bounds of the platform, regardless of their level of Aura remaining.” There was a brief pause. “The winner of each match will receive a piece of the prestigious Signal Annual Trophy. Winners of the first round will receive the base and the winner of the Final will receive the neck and cup. This will allow the champion to construct the full trophy.”  


“Ohhh, that sounds cool!”  


Yang gave a small shrug. “Eh, it’s a little gimmicky, but it’s been tradition for decades.”  


“And now... please give a warm welcome to the brawler with fists of fire... Yang Xiao Long!”  


Those in attendance began cheering and clapping as Yang stood. She cracked her knuckles and glanced back at Ruby and Sapphire. “Well girls, time to show ‘em how it’s done.”  


Ruby thrust a fist into the air. “Yeah! You can do it, Yang!”  


Sapphire softly nodded in agreement as the blonde turned and walked toward the near end of the platform. She approached a set of stairs built into the side, the anticipation in the building mounting with each step she took. Quickly ascending, she walked to the opposite end of the stage and stopped on her specified position, crossing her arms to await her opponent.  


“And now, her opponent. She may be quiet, but beware of her bite. Esmeralda Groen!”  


Another round of applause rang out as a dark-skinned girl with long, dark green hair stood from the other end of the grandstands and made her way towards the platform. Sapphire leant forward to get a better glimpse of the girl. Black, knee-length boots thumped against the floor as she walked, complemented by black short shorts and a black, sleeveless t-shirt, serving to show off her well-defined arms and shoulders. No doubt a result of using the metallic bow strapped to the small of her back. A leather quiver of arrows rested within easy reach at her waist. She calmly climbed the stairs closest to her and took her position, eyeing Yang with an intensity similar to a predator about to strike at its prey.  


The applause began to die down, and was replaced by silent and rapidly growing tension and anticipation, only disturbed by the festivities still taking place outside. Everyone in the building sat waiting for the signal from the announcer that would begin the tournament and the match. Every passing second felt like an eternity.  


“Contestants, ready.”  


The two women simultaneously readied their weapons. Esmeralda reached back with a hand and took a hold of her bow, while at the same time taking an arrow from her quiver. She notched the arrow and stood ready.  


On the other side of the platform, the bracelets on Yang’s wrists began to shift and change. They extended back to cover her arms, and as she took a fighting stance, she pulled her right arm back. A cocking noise sounded from the weapon on that arm and a small, red shell was ejected out and away, landing and bouncing across the floor. The room then filled with a gentle humming, an indication that the protective barrier was now active.  


Sapphire sat watching the transformation with interest. She thought they had seemed a little large for bracelets, and now she knew why. Yang had forged her own gauntlets, and as she eyed the ejected shell, Sapphire realized that this was going to be as good a time as any to learn as much as she could about the brawlers’ weapons. She had a feeling that unless Esmeralda had anything to say about it, she’d be seeing Yang later.  


After a few seconds of silence, it was time.  


“Begin!”  


Immediately, Yang went on the offensive. She threw her right arm forward and let loose a punch that set off her weapon, firing a bright flash of light. Esmeralda’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she quickly dropped low to the ground as the shot whistled over her head. It contacted the protective barrier and exploded into reddish flames.  


Esmeralda glanced back at the sight briefly, before turning her attention back to her opponent. However, Yang threw her fists down at her sides, firing at the ground and launching her through the air at the bow wielder. Spinning in the air, she set up to bring the heel of her boot down on the back of Esmerald’s head. Reacting instinctively, the girl dodged again, lunging out of the way just as Yang came back down to Earth.  


The brawler grinned and let out a small chuckle. “Come on, Es. Don’t be like that.”  


Esmeralda rolled and set up on a knee to take aim in the hope of buying herself some time. Before she could even notch an arrow, Yang brought her leg round and launched a roundhouse kick. She caught Esmeralda square in the ribs, with the force of the attack sending her soaring off the platform. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as the potential for an early end to the match loomed. But the sound of metal scraping against metal gave way to a sharp, concussive blast as Esmeralda switched weapon modes and suddenly rose into the air, short-barreled shotgun in hand.  


All eyes in the building followed her ascent as her weapon rapidly unfolded, returning to its original form. She reached back and took a pair of arrows from her quiver, nocking and firing them at Yang. The blonde quickly jumped back, watching as the two arrows hit the ground in front of her and unleashed a wave of fire that forced a further retreat.  


Seeing this, Esmeralda switched back to her shotgun. The arms of the bow folded inward on the string to reveal a pair of barrels, while the tips came together and bent into a grip. Turning and aiming behind her, she pulled the trigger. The force of the blast propelled the girl through the air, over Yang and towards the opposite end of the platform. Switching modes again, she pulled a light blue-tinted arrow from her quiver and prepared to fire.  


Yang grinned, however, and launched herself into the air after the girl. Closing the distance almost immediately, she threw a punch destined for Esmeralda’s face. But before it could land, Esmeralda again switched weapon modes, aiming at the ceiling and blasting herself down towards the ground. She landed and went into a roll, twisting around to fire the shotgun again to throw her towards the opposite end of the platform.  


Sapphire was leant forward watching the action with interest. She was beginning to get a grasp of how Yang’s weapons worked, or at least how she thought they did. Punching motions fired off shots from each gauntlet, with the recoil from those shots serving to reload them and prepare the next shot. The mechanism wasn’t all that different to reloading a pump shotgun, really. Any shots fired would then explode on contact with a surface, be that the floor or another person. Yang was also using the recoil from firing shots as a movement tool, allowing her to quickly reposition herself around the battlefield and close the distance to her enemy, an invaluable asset in a fight.  


Skidding to a stop and once again switching modes, Esmeralda nocked an arrow and tried to take aim. Again, though, Yang was already upon her, unwilling to let the bow user get comfortable. It was all the green-haired girl could do to bend backwards out of the way of the first punch, before a second flew in and caught her in the stomach.  


Her eyes widened and she doubled over as the air was forcefully driven from her lungs, and as she did, Yang grabbed her shirt and flung her back across the platform.  


Esmeralda let out a cry as she landed hard on her back. She rolled onto her stomach and slid to a stop on her arms a few feet from the edge of the platform, wheezing and groaning from having the air knocked out of her twice in succession. The girl began to rise to her hands and knees, but Yang leapt into the air and brought her heel down on the small of Esmeralda’s back.  


A scream of pain immediately left Esmeralda’s mouth, the force of the attack slamming her back into the ground. Yang sat there and ground her boot into her opponent for a brief moment before rising and walking some distance away. Esmeralda laid her head on the ground, eyes clenched, and reached back with a hand to hold her aching back.  


It was then that Yang fired her weapons behind herself and launched into a slide. The heel of her boot this time caught Esmeralda in the fleshy area of her abdomen, catapulting her over the edge of the platform.  


The opposite side of the grandstands began to cheer as Yang stood and let out a sigh. She turned to glance at the screens monitoring her and Esmeralda’s Aura, a grin quickly spreading across her face when she saw she had lost next to none. Esmeralda, on the other hand, had been knocked to below half when Yang kicked her off the platform. Speaking of, the announcement of her victory should be coming shortly.  


In comparison, the other side of the grandstands was buzzing in rabid anticipation. Yang hadn’t noticed that Esmeralda had found the wherewithal to grab onto the precipice with her right hand as she went over. The muscles of her hand and arm strained under her weight as she hung there, struggling to keep her feet from touching the ground. Her face was twisted with the exertion, and with her other arm currently nursing her injured and aching midsection, many in the crowd expected her to fall at any moment.  


Her determination and resolute attitude showed through, however. With a great effort, she bared her teeth and swung a leg back onto the platform. Letting out a pained groan, she lifted herself the rest of the way over, cheers showering her on as she sprawled out onto her back.  


Her chest rising and falling rapidly in time with her breathing, Esmeralda glanced over at the blonde brawler, still not aware of her presence. She quickly realized that Yang thought the match was over. She didn’t have much time before Yang knew something was up.  


Searching for her bow, she saw it laying only a couple feet away, having lost hold of it when Yang threw her across the stage. She reached down to her waist to verify that her quiver was still there, then quietly and quickly turned over. Her body protested to the movement, but she paid it no mind as she scrambled over to her weapon and picked it up.  


By now, the grandstands closest to Yang had taken notice of Esmeralda, and were trying to warn her of the threat. Plucking a light blue-tinted arrow from her quiver, the bow wielder wasn’t about to give her opponent another chance to get close again.  


Ruby stood and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Yang! Watch out!”  


Finally, after a few more moments, Yang took notice of the crowd’s warnings and turned to see what they were pointing at.  


The arrow impacted the ground just in front of the brawler, creating a layer of ice that quickly encased Yang’s feet. The girl’s eyes widened in shock as she quickly found herself frozen in place and as she took hold of one of her legs to desperately try and pull herself free, Esmeralda calmly nocked another arrow and took aim.  


Yang glanced up just as the arrow was released. Whistling through the air, it struck the blonde in the chest before she could get her arms up. She let out a pained cry as the arrow exploded into flames, just as the ones before did. The force of the blast would've been enough to knock the girl back, however the ice kept her from moving. And as she clutched at her chest, Esmeralda was moving to a new angle.  


Another arrow whistled in, striking Yang's left shoulder. Another cry tore itself from her throat, but before she could retaliate, a third arrow came in from behind, catching her high in the back. Yang gritted her teeth, knowing each hit sapped away more of her Aura, edging her ever closer to the point of disqualification and elimination from the tournament.  


Esmeralda was targeting her arms, Yang’s primary weapons. If Yang couldn’t use her arms, she couldn’t use her weapons, and her chances in this match would drop significantly. Yang knew she needed to free herself, now.  


An arrow suddenly caught the girl in the back of the head. She let out a cry as the resulting blast knocked her head forward, her chin unceremoniously hitting her chest. Her ears began ringing and her eyesight blurred. If she hadn’t been frozen in place by the ice, the blow would’ve knocked her off her feet.  


As Yang tried to recover her senses, an arrow whistled just past her ear. Her mind still foggy, it took her some seconds to notice a yellow object gently floating to the ground. She tried to focus on it as she was hit again in the right shoulder. Her legs were beginning to shake, her Aura was getting low, and there was a faint hissing that she could hear through the ringing. The crowd cheering. For her or Esmeralda, she didn’t know.  


Dizzy, the girl fell to the ground, as much as the ice holding her in place would let her. Placing her hands out in front of her, she saw that whatever the yellow that she noticed had fallen to the ground, finely scattered like pine needles. She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs. Her vision was starting to clear, the ringing vacating to be ever so slightly replaced by the noise from the crowd.  


She focused on the yellow again. Coming more and more into focus, it began to almost look like...  


The girl’s eyes widened and turned red, an ugly scowl replacing the pained look that had been etched across her face since she had been frozen in place. She bellowed in rage and stood, before angrily firing shot after shot at the ice, breaking it up and quickly freeing herself.  


Turning on a dime, Yang launched herself at Esmeralda, immediately closing the distance between them. She hurled a wild punch with her left arm as she got to within striking distance. However, Esmeralda easily sidestepped the attack, and in a move that shocked everyone watching, sunk her teeth into the upper arm of the brawler.  


Yang let out a sharp yelp, before glaring daggers at the girl. In a flash, she raised a fist and brought the gauntlet on that arm down upon the back of Esmeralda’s head. The blow caused Esmeralda to lose her hold on Yang’s arm and stagger backwards, clutching her mouth. Yang advanced quickly, pure anger now fueling her attack.  


Esmeralda began to transform her weapon back into its shotgun mode. But, as she raised it to blast Yang, the blonde spun around and kicked the gun out of her hand, sending it spiraling through the air before it clattered to the ground, out of bounds. Now weapon-less, Esmeralda could do nothing as Yang kept her momentum and swept her legs out from under her.  


Time seemed to slow as Esmeralda flailed her limbs, attempting to reorient herself, and Yang repositioned herself perpendicular to the airborne girl. She set her feet and wound back, letting loose a blow to Esmerlada’s gut that fired her weapon, sending the bow-woman flying off the platform. There was barely any time for Esmeralda to make a sound before she stopped suddenly, a wave of bluish light the only indication of the invisible barrier that she hit. She then fell to the floor in a crumpled heap next to her weapon.  


There was a brief moment of silence before a whine feedback from the sound system pierced the air. “Ladies and gentleman! Our victor, Yang Xiao Long!”  


The crowd’s applause echoed off the walls while Yang ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh, her victory now confirmed. The blonde’s eyes returned to their original lilac color as she waved to the crowd, before she turned on her heels and began walking back towards the stairs nearest to Sapphire and Ruby.  


Quickly descending the steps, she wiped the sweat from her brow and approached the two girls, grinning. “And that’s how it’s done!”  


Ruby bounced on the bench, her enthusiasm radiated from her like a star. “Yang, that was amazing! Your weapon is even cooler in action! You were all like...” She began to punch the air with a dramatic flair while making explosion noises.  


The scene caused Sapphire to smile warmly. “Yeah, she was okay.” She turned to look at Yang. “Except for the part where she was frozen.”  


“Hey, I had everything under control, alright?!” The blonde crossed her arms. “Just wanted to let her get some shots in, that’s all.”  


Sapphire raised an eyebrow. “It looked more like you thought the match was over to me.”  


“Yeah, well...” Yang reached up and rubbed her arm. “M-Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t...”  


Ruby leant forward and eyed her sister. “Yang? Are you okay?”  


Yang nodded. “Yeah, my arm just burns...” She shook the appendage and grinned toothily at her. “I guess it’s been a while since I worked out last.”  


“Are you sure? You’re looking a little red.” Indeed, the brawler’s cheeks had flushed to a light crimson in the time since the fight ended. Not only that, her breathing had also begun to pick up slightly.  


Suddenly interrupting the two sisters, the feedback from the PA system briefly silenced the building. “Ladies and gentleman. The final semi-final match between Rohit Aruna and Sapphire Wasser will begin in fifteen minutes.”  


Yang glanced at Ruby and gave a warm smile, sitting between her and Sapphire. “I’m fine, Ruby.”  


As the two sisters continued to talk, Sapphire had found herself eyeing the sleeve of Yang’s jacket. A pair of small holes sat where Esmeralda had bit the blonde, which struck the girl as odd. Human teeth weren’t normally sharp enough to puncture clothing. And if somehow they did, the holes they’d leave would be much larger than these. 

“Yang.” Her call drew a curious look from her friend. “Lemme see your arm.”  


Quickly becoming annoyed with the scrutiny, Yang sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sapph, I’m telling you. I’m fine!” The girls locked eyes for a brief moment, Sapphire giving a glare that, over the years, Yang had come to understand as her friend’s silent way of saying “just do it.” Giving in, she gave another sigh through her nose and held up her left arm for Sapphire to examine.  


Or... she tried to.  


Immediately, Sapphire could tell something was wrong. Yang was struggling to lift her arm to a point where she could see it. And when she did manage movement, it was slow and trembling. The expression on the blonde’s face was a mix of a confusion and mild panic before, eventually, Sapphire took a hold of her arm.  


The blue-haired girl immediately slid the sleeve of Yang’s jacket up and out of the way, wanting to see if what she was thinking was correct. Clearly, the skin under where the holes were was red and angry. In the skin were two small pinpricks. They looked like... puncture wounds...  


“Uh...” Yang spoke up, her voice wobbly. “Okay, o-on second thought... maybe I’m not fine.”  


Sapphire glanced up and Ruby gave her sister a worried look. “What do you mean?”  


“I... I can’t feel my arm anymore...”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Nothing's been going on in my life to make this take so long. I'm just a REALLLY inconsistent writer. Most times I'll get literally nothing done and then sometimes I'll go to rewrite a bit and then everything ends up flowing together like I had planned it (spoiler: I didn't plan it xD)
> 
> But yeah, I'm really glad I was able to get this out. As always, if you have something nice to say, leave and comment and maybe some kudos. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. :) 
> 
> Now... time to focus on some other, long-overdue stuffs ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm alive! Definitely didn't go away for a few months...
> 
> But, no, seriously, I was never planning on being gone for this long. I was honestly beginning to burn myself out writing nothing but MHA (don't worry, that fic will continue), and as such had been wanting to do something else for a while now. This is that something else. And with a new OC to fawn over... heh.
> 
> RWBY has been one of my favorite shows for a while now, but until I started writing, I hadn't really felt like having a proper go at writing RWBY until now (or until a few months ago). 
> 
> This is also my very first time writing in third-person instead of first. So any feedback at all would be very very appreciated (unless you hate it then... be nice). 
> 
> So, with that, I hope you had fun reading and people like it, then I'll hope to get the next chapter finished sometime within the next year :)


End file.
